Being Gay Sucks
by TheFawningCow
Summary: Blaine Curtis was your normal greaser.He had a gang, he had the hair. His brothers, Darry, Sodapop, Ponyboy, and him lived alone together. He wasn't rich. Totally normal. Except he is gay, which just sucks. And he is falling in love with a guy named Kurt, which sucks as well because Kurt is a soc. Can life get more complicated?


**So, I know this little archive isn't the most popular, but I love both of these things. Glee and Outsiders! Commence the story!**

"Ouch," Blaine Curtis hissed in pain as his older brother, Sodapop, pressed ice onto the bruise on his cheek. It hurt real bad, and Blaine wished he hadn't got into that fight after all.

"Shut it," Sodapop scolded. "S'not my fault you got into a fight. You know better than getting involved with the Socs."

"Hey," Blaine complained. "I didn't start it! They kept teasing me!"

"Bout what?" Ponyboy, Blaine's other older brother, walked in. Pony was only a year older, though, so Blaine wasn't the only kid.

"About," Blaine looked at their faces, and he knew that if he told them the truth, they'd hate him. So, he lied. "About me being a greaser."

"Aw, kid!" Sodapop said, finally taking the ice away. "You know that don't mean anything! You should be proud to be called that!"

Ponyboy looked at the ground, and Blaine realized he wasn't the only one with a not so good opinion on being a greaser.

"Yeah," Blaine agreed with Sodapop anyway.

"You sure you're okay? The soc got a good hit in," Ponyboy said, and Blaine nodded.

"I'm fine, doesn't even hurt that much," Blaine said, and marveled at how much lying he had done today. The bruise did hurt, a lot, it throbbed every time he moved. But, Blaine didn't need their help, he could deal with it. He was tuff, strong.

And it would be good practise if they ever found out his secret, and left him.

"Soda, I wanna go to the movies," Pony said suddenly. Pony was sixteen years old, he was capable of going to the theatre alone, but their family had a rule. Well, it was more like a rule for every greaser. Never go alone. Pony had, two years ago, and got jumped by the Socs. You'll always get jumped. It was a known fact.

Another reason why Blaine didn't like being a greaser.

"Sure," Sodapop got up. "You'll be okay, Blainers?"

"Yeah," Blaine muttered, rubbing his arm. "Need to think of an excuse to say to Darry."

"Good luck with that," Soda laughed, ruffling Ponyboy's hair, and then they both walked out of the room.

Blaine looked at their figures through the window and sighed. He sometimes wondered what it would be like if he was more like Sodapop, charming and handsome, or Ponyboy, deep and sensitive. It would be more easier to be Two-Bit, funny and easy-going. Even Steve would be better than himself!

If only Blaine could be like normal boys.

If only Blaine didn't like boys…in _that_ _way_.

That was why the Soc hit him. He didn't know Blaine's secret, but he called the boy that anyway, thinking it was an insult.

_Fag_.

It _was_ an insult, and once it was said, Blaine was reminded of all of his inner demons.

Therefore, he punched the soc in the face. Blaine should have realized that he would retaliate.

Closing his eyes, Blaine sighed at the thought of his brothers finding out. What would they do?

Probably kick him out. Maybe even hurt him. Blaine remembered when he was thirteen, and Darry, his eldest brother, had hit Ponyboy so hard he flew across the room. That was for being late.

What was the punishment for being gay?

Blaine knew what he was ever since he was twelve years old, when all the boys in his class started to talk about girls. He never really noticed the opposite gender, the only female in his life being his mother. But, what Blaine did notice, was other boys.

He had a crush on Dallas Winston, who was now dead. Blaine knew it was ridiculous. Dally wasn't the best person to be best friends with, He didn't even like Blaine, barely tolerated him. Back then, Blaine was still in denial about his preference, and figured that that he loved Dally in a big brother kind of way.

Then, he died, and Blaine realized through his heartbreak, that his suspicions were true.

He was gay.

Now, here Blaine sat, fifteen years old, and still hiding his secret to the ones he loved most.

Blaine had reason, of course. Being gay was considered disgusting, and everyone he knew hated the term. Blaine was protecting himself by not telling.

But it still hurt so much that he couldn't tell his big brothers what was destroying him. It hurt _so_ much.

Darry walked into his room, and Blaine was startled to realize that he had already gotten home from work.

"What happened?" Darry demanded, sitting beside Blaine.

"Nothin'," Blaine shrugged, glaring when Darry took hold of his chin. "Stop it!"

"Who did it?" Darry asked, frowning. "It wasn't one of the gang? I keep telling them not to be so rough with you."

"No," Blaine bit his lip. "It was a soc, no big deal."

Darry leaned back and looked at him. Blaine was always closest to him. It was always like that. Ponyboy and Sodapop, and Darry and Blaine. Over the years, they had gotten even closer. Maybe it was because Blaine understood what a sacrifice Darry had made for them, after their parents died. Or maybe because Darry looked so much like their father, that it made it easier to believe that he was still there.

"I think I'm gonna go on a walk," Blaine stood up. Darry nodded and they both walked to the kitchen.

"Don't go too far!" Darry yelled after him, and Blaine waved to signal that he heard him.

Walking always helped Blaine calm down. It was a way to clear his thoughts, and help make sense of what happened.

It didn't work this time though. Blaine was still upset.

He supposed he would be for a while, given the circunstances.

Being gay sucked.

Blaine forgot about Darry's warning after a bit, and continued to walk all around town.

"Hey, greaser! What do you think you're doing around here?" A voice shouted behind Blaine, and he turned to face the culprit. It was a brunette, with longer hair than usual on a soc. He had brown eyes, and pale skin.

"Oh, stop Ryder, I don't feel like up chucking my lunch," A snarky girl added. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail, and her skirt was very short.

"Kitty, Ryder! Stop, I just want to eat," A high voice complained, and Blaine turned to the last one there.

He was beautiful.

Brown hair coiffed to perfection, pale skin blemish free. His blue eyes shining with annoyance. The boy's pants seemed to be painted on, and Blaine blushed when he realized where his gaze was going.

"Let's go," the angel barked.

"Yes, Kurt," the others both said.

_Kurt._

Blaine was in love.


End file.
